Chains
by creativeDogstar
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Karkat Vantas is forced into the Strider home, for trolls are seen as lower being and are usually seen a objects of sex. Dave Strider however is very against this and mentally fights his brother treating Karkat Vantas with high respect making karkat confused.
1. Chapter 1

In another timeline. . .  
Karkat Vantas, a troll of six sweeps, is now chained in the basement of the Strider estate. Karkat sits in his cell on the cold cement floor, completely nude. It's dark in his cell, It isn't until Bro strides down the stairs with a candle lantern that Karkat can see where he is. There's a blond tall man with pointed shades standing in front of the small troll. He grins.  
"Welcome, slave." He smirks, looking at the scared troll. "Don't look at me like that, you're not for me. Looks like you're old owner wasn't to kind to you, expect the same from him and me. Who is he, you might be thinking, he is going to be your new owner. I bought you for my brother, I won't be touching you." He smirks "Without his permission." The man left leaving Karkat in the musky basement. Karkat pulled his knees to his chest, cursing in Alternian.

Dave Strider, a thirteen year old boy with very strong opinions, was sitting in his very messy room pestering his best bro, John Egbert. That is until his Bro interrupted him by throwing a red plush rump at him. Dave glares ceasing to pester John and looks at his bro raising an eyebrow. His Bro tells him that he has a surprise for him in the basement. Dave, being the curious fuck he was, travels to the basement. What he finds disgusted him.  
"What the _fuck_ is this!?" Dave growls turning to his brother.  
"A present" Bro answered calmly pushing Dave into the cell. Dave stumbled in running his hand through his hair looking completely disgusted. Dave swallows looking back at Bro.  
"What am I suppose to do with him." he looks at Karkat addressing him. "Him right?" Karkat nods, biting his lip. Bro rolled his eyes.  
"I _know_ that you know what to do with him. I've seen your internet usage. I thought you might like one." Bro was wrong. Dave Strider was completely against the idea of troll sex slaves, and found it disgusting that is own brother would buy him one. He sighs. "And you will use it immediately. " Bro smirks nastily.  
"While you're here?" Dave asked being used to this kind of treatment. Bro nods ans Dave lower's himself to the ground. He whispers to himself, "I really don't want to do this" as he gets closer to the small troll. Karkat swallows gaining the courage to say this. "I cannot please master if master does not want to be pleased." He almost shouted. "And master does not want to be pleased." He shot a nasty look at Bro.  
" _Dave, out NOW_." Bro commanded. Dave made it to the top of the stairs when he heard a whip and a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the early hours that Dave decides to go down to the cellar to see the troll. He grabs the first aid kit and fled down stairs with a flash light. Karkat was curled up into fetal position before Dave had gotten there. Dave shakes the shivering, sleeping troll. The trolls eyes widen as he whimpered, obviously still in a lot of pain. He bows his head sitting up. Dave shakes his head noticing, for the first time, the old scares on the small body. Dave decides to take off his shades setting them upon his head. He set down the first aid box looking at the shivering troll.  
"You don't have to do that you know." Dave looked him in the eye  
"Yes Master" Karkat nods  
"Call me Dave, please" Dave smiled when Karkat nods again. Swallowing Dave asked "May I touch you?" The troll looked up at Dave.  
"Yes." Karkat answered. Dave touched Karkat's whip marks making him wince.  
"Uh sorry this is going to hurt, but it's going to help in the long run, I promise." Dave started applying the medicine to Karkat's back. He sighs. "My brother's a prick" Dave continues rubbing Karkat's back with meds.  
"Why are you doing this?" Karkat swallowed. Dave's eyes turned a dark crimson.  
"Because, it's not fair!" he began to ramble. "I mean you're just as intelligent as we are, maybe even more, but since you're not human you're an animal. There for we fucking take advantage of you by making you a slave. Even more disgusting a sex slave. I hate it." Dave angrily bandaged Karkat. The troll let out a soft "Oh." Dave sighs and rests his head on the smaller body's shoulder. "I know, you're suppose to forget you're origins when you're captured, but what's your name?" Dave asked. Karkat's eyes widen as he swallows.  
"Karkat, Karkat Vantas." He sighed, very confused to why this human was being so nice. Dave chuckled.  
"Well Karkat," Dave smiled, "May I hug you?" Karkat nods. Dave wraps his arms around the freezing cold troll, trying to warm him up. Karkat felt the warmth softly leaning against Dave. "You should know, you can _always_ say no to me, you understand?" Karkat, again, nods his head. "If any thing makes you uncomfortable, just say no okay?"  
Karkat leans his head back looking at Dave. "Okay"  
 **Authors note: if anyone,** ** _anyone, want to beta for this story please message me. thank you. x3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave sat in his room the next day. He, again, was pestering his best friend. Complaining about the way the human population treated trolls, he typed quickly and angrily not mentioning what bro had done just the day before. His room was blasting some alternate music in which he ironically listened to (at least that's what he says.) John had ceased pestering the blond boy, for reasons unknown.  
The blond boy searched his closet for smaller clothes. He found a black sweater, and some grey jeans, he threw them onto a chair. he rummaged some more trying to find some warmer pants, but to no avail.  
Karkat Vantas lay in the fetal position shivering. He was softly sleeping in his cell, only to be awaken by foot steps. He wished that it was Dave, instead of Bro. Dave was unnaturally kind, however Bro was harsh. Karkat softly rose from his sleeping form. Dave opened the cell door walking in. He knelt down next to Karkat unlocking his ankle from the chains it was being held by. Karkat blinked confused being handed clothes. He was told to put them on, in which he did. The felt warm, as if they just came out of a dryer. The jeans were a bit long, but fit well around the waist. The sweater was baggy but softly clung to his sides. Dave smiled handing the small troll a strawberry jam English muffin. He chuckled  
"I hope you like strawberry" Dave said as Karkat took a bite. "This will be a lot tastier than what Bro was going to give you." Karkat took another bite, nodding.  
"Thank you, I've always wondered what strawberry jam tasted like. I've heard of it multiple times, but have never tried it." Karkat took another bite, swallowing before speaking again. "This tastes amazing. Has to be the best thing I've ever eaten" Dave smiled and slid down one of the cells walls sitting down. He watched Karkat eat the muffin with a glimmer in his eye. "You're very kind. I haven't met a human like you before." Karkat admitted "They're usually cruel, and hateful, but you, you're kind and concerned." Karkat took the last bite of his muffin chewing slowly. Dave looked at the troll with sad eyes, he noticed that Karkat didn't look very old, barley into his teens it seems. Of course he doesn't know how trolls age so he might be off the mark. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"How old are you anyway?" Dave asked. Karkat softly gasped not expecting a question such as that one. he thought for a moment, as if calculating how log he has been alive.  
"Six swee- fuck, erm 13 years" he finally said. Dave's eyes widen in shock, though Karkat couldn't see it under his shades.  
"Holly shit!" Dave exclaimed "That's so young." Karkat swallowed.  
"I've been doing this, since I was nine, I was er- captured around eight and trained then sold when I was around nine." he sighed "as I said, people are cruel." Dave bit his lip unsure of what to say. Karkat looked up at him , and scooted close to the blond boy. "I've learned a lot about human culture though. Like I know french, and I've celebrated Christmas, and Hanuka!" Karkat rambled about his experiences with human culture until he abruptly stopped. "Er. . . Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." Dave shook his head at Karkat assumption.  
"Nah, dude. You seem cool, and what you were telling me was cool to. I mean the pain that you probably had to go through isn't cool, but it's important, you know. It makes up you." Dave shrugged. "Tell me anything you want to, I'm truly interested." He smiled at Karkat. The troll slumped crossing his arms.  
"Alright." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this is pretty much pure smut, you've got to expect that for there are some pretty sexual themes in here, so if you don't like read the next chapter. So here's some amateur smut, written by me.**

Dave stride is now fifteen years old, and as such his sex drive has risen. His door was locked as he types on his computer. He looks for "ways to please a troll" Just in case Karkat ever wanted to do, the do as they say. He places his head phones onto his head. A voice booms into his head.  
"To please a troll, in which you should only do for your own sake." Dave rolls his eyes on that comment. A troll is brought into the screen, completely naked, and placed onto a table. The troll lay onto the table. "You will be able to tell when a troll is in need for sexual attention when his bulge..." she touches a blue tentical like thing that squirmed around. "is unsheathed like this." she rubs the bulge as Dave bites his lip pressure building in his pants. The troll on the screen gasps softly rubbing into her hand. "Not as likely, but some trolls prefer their nook to be played with." she inserts a finger into a blue hole, as the troll gasps harder. Dave rubs his crotch, soon unzipping and grasping his dick. "Circular motions are their best friend." The troll whimpers bucking his hips into the woman's hand. "Pressing against the walls can either be extremely pleasuring, or it doesn't do anything." she obviously did as she said, for the troll moans loudly, Dave rubbed himself faster trying to keep in a moan. "Now, unused trolls are not used to a human penis, for they were not built for that, as you can see a bulge is thinner at the top and thicker on the bottom." She rubs the troll's bulge again. "but a used troll, very well could be. So if you want to please you're troll the best you can, you must prepare them, if you are male, by using you're fingers. start slow as I did, use one finger going to two, insert a third..." She did the actions as she said them, the troll was squirming against her hand and moaning loudly. "If you have a dildo..." She pulled out a blue plastic human penis. "You can slowly introduce them to the human penis" she inserts the dildo into the troll, in which made the troll moan even louder, whimpering back. This proceeds, she manipulates the trolls nook with the dildo, rubbing his bulge as well. Dave rubs his own penis harshly biting his lip harder. "to catch their genetic material, you will need something big, such as a bucket." A man brought a bucket out placing it under the trolls bulge as she turns him around. The trolls whimpers and moans until the troll cums with a big bang. Dave shock ran through him cumming as well. _It was so much._ Dave thinks after he cleans himself.  
One of his online friends, Jade, began to pester him. She always had the perfect timing, as if she knew when was the best time, and just pestered. Dave pestered back.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the lovey dovey day that human couples celebrated. Valentines day. Dave sighed. He hated the holiday. He really did. to much lovey shit. But he celebrated anyway, for ironic reasons. He had bought another black sweater, but it'll fit Karkat way better than the one he has now. Dave folded it and put it into a box. He traveled down the cellar.  
Karkat was leaning against the cold stone wall. he was tossing a ball, that he was given. It bounced to the wall hit the floor and came back to Karkat. The troll sighed, his stomach growling. He hears the footsteps and perks up looking out of his cell. He see's Dave unlocking the cell.  
"Hey Karkat." Dave smiles holding the door open. "Come out." Karkat was confused, but slowly stood up and walked out of the cell. "We're going to my room, get you some light." He chuckled. Karkat nodded following Dave to his room. The trolls eyes were wide, the room was different than any that he has ever seen. It had so much music related items, and swords? yeah swords. And what the fuck was that!? It was red and kinda looked lewd. Karkat kicked it aside. Being seated on the bed he cocked his head to the side. "So, Karkat, today is a human holiday and so I got you something..." He threw the box to Karkat. Karkat smiled opening the box to find the sweater. He raised an eyebrow, but was grateful for another sweater. He loved these things, so much he could make a fucking pile with these. Of course the troll only had two of the sweaters and that wouldn't make a good pile.  
"Thanks, Dave." Karkat gleamed holding the sweater onto his lap. Dave's bro brought some pizza into the room, raising an eyebrow at Karkat, before placing the cardboard box on the desk leaving. "What's that?" Karkat asked pointing to the box.  
"It's pizza." Dave responded opening the box handing a greasy cheese slice to Karkat. The troll took it taking a bite nodding his head side to side.  
"Not bad, not bad at all." He takes another bite enjoying the greasy slice. He smiled to Dave. "Thanks." They started talking about not important things and ate the entire box of pizza. Dave talked about school and how he had to wear the shades, and Karkat listens. The troll was reminded of when he was in the "school" to learn about humans as a species, and taught all the things he needed too know. They talked about Karkat's past, and how he was taken by his lusus, being saved. He told of the hemospectrum in the troll community and how he wasn't even on it. Dave listened, and was shocked to how deep the troll species was. Karkat was animated as he spoke into the early hours of the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for such a late update, my brain died and decided to not give me any ideas, also sorry if this is shit, my brain has died and left me too my own works and not just fanfiction.**  
Karkat lays curled up on Dave's bed. A blanket covers him as he stares into space. Dave was at school, and Karkat, was bored as hell. He hasn't been this bored since he had been in that cellar. He looks at the calendar. April 13th. He feels as if this is something of importance to him, but alas it meant nothing.  
He groggily sat up and looked at the computer. This was free to his use at any time he, though he seemed to get bored with human internet, usually ending up looking at cat photos. He went to it and played around on it for a bit, even read Dave's comic. A few hours later it was around noon. He felt hungry. Of course he'd never venture out side of the room other wise, Bro would beat the shit out of him, so he lay on the bed and curled up again. Falling asleep.  
When he woke again, he saw the blond sitting at the computer. He smiled. "Hey." his voice was raspy, being one of the very few words he had said today. Dave looked over to the troll. His shades were off and connected to his tee shirt and he looked kinda pissed. "What's wrong?" you ask, slightly worried.  
"Just Bro." that was enough information for you to know what was wrong. Bro treated Dave like a normal person would treat a troll, and it wasn't cool. Especially since he's suppose to be taking care of the guy. Karkat sighed sitting on the bed now encouraging Dave to come sit with him. Dave flopped onto the mattress laying down horizontally. The troll rested his head on the boy's chest nuzzling it. A hand came to the trolls hair, and played with it. Karkat purred slightly to the touch.  
"How was school?" he asked. Dave chuckled telling him it was the same as always. "Yeah?" Karkat responded nuzzled him. "And what is always?"  
"Well you know, nothing too interesting except for lunch maybe, but even that wasn't all that exciting today." he gave a slight smile. Dave was a cool kid. Writing a comic that everyone reads, sweat rhymes that seem that they take no effort but really he writes them all before hand. He shrugs squeezing Karkat a bit. It was a little while before either of them spoke. "You know, the moment I can leave this house, we are. You and me. Together." Dave stated out of the blue. Karkat nodded.  
"I'd like that. seeing how bro has strict rules about me." he chuckles knowing trolls are aloud out side and in restaurants with their masters, but bro. Bro is a bit of a bitch, and Karkat is forced to stay in either the bedroom or the cellar. Karkat prefers the bedroom. Karkat continues to cuddle against Dave.  
"Two more years, Kitkat. two more years." he sighs thinking of the day. Of course a lot can happen in two years. Though he didn't want to think of the possibilities. Karkat smiles.  
"Two more, really?" Karkat asked. Dave nodded his head. He was leaving as soon as he graduated. Two more years.  
 **Okay so I know it's short. sorry guys not much happened. more will happen when they are actually out of bro's apartment. the next two chapters will take course of the next two years, and I'm still trying to figure out how to play that so thanks for tuning in!**


	7. Chapter 7

It's next December, to be exact it's Dave's birthday and he was chilling in his room with his best buddy Karkat. The troll ran a hand threw his unruly midnight hair. He was lounging on Dave Strider's bed in shorts and one of Dave's baseball tee's. You could see little red lines, being his grub scares, through the fabric.

It was a warm December day, warm like a spring day anywhere else except for Texas. Karkat yawned as Dave pestered a few of his friends.

Dave was now sixteen, and so was Karkat technically. They were too eat cake later, of course Bro did not invite Karakt and forbidden Dave to bring him. Life was normal as ever.

"I'll bring you some cake Kitkat, promise," Dave winked at him, giving a slight smile.

"Good," Karkat stated. He was pouting a bit, not really wanting Dave to leave again. But he stayed put as Dave left the room.

The party was a bit boring, too many guests. A bunch of people he didn't like. All of the god damn porn star friends his Bro had. Ironic gifts he opened. Many smuppets from his Bro. A sword from nameless face. He found it ironic that somebody he doesn't know, knows him better than his Bro does. He got dozens of bottles of apple juice and a subscription for Doritos. It wasn't horrible.

The boring fun soon ended, after eating some ice cream cake. Dave snuck a piece to his room and handed it to the grate full troll on his bed. Karkat began to eat.

"So was it exciting?" Karkat's eyes sparkled eating the cake.

"Nah man, too many porn stars." He answered. The other chuckled. Too any body else in the world that would be a good thing. However Dave knew how modest Porn stars are in real life. A bit too modest for what kind of job they do.

Karkat had finished the cake and Dave threw the plate into the garbage can he had by his desk. He soon layed down next to karkat, who was now reading a trashy romance novel. He does that often, it seems to be something he really enjoys. Whether it's the smut or the actual trashy romance, Dave doesn't really know.

Dave sighs looking at the celing. He soon sits back up and looks Karkat over. The trolls face was a bit red and he was biting his lip. He's reading a smut scene.

"Enjoying what you're reading?" Dave teased.

"Well kinda, yeah. I mean it's written a bit poorley." he shrugs and continues reading. Wow, Dave thought. He feels a bit offended right now. Totally ignored him.

"I'm bored Kitkat, and I wanna talk with you." he whined. Karkat sighed and put his book away.

"What do you want to do. Dave?" He asked looking at the human who is pitifully pouting in his direction. Dave smiled a bit.

"Plan." His voice turned as smooth as chocolate when he said that. Karkat smiles. That's what they have been doing lately. Planing. The plans change every day, but always start as 'Getting the hell out of here as fast as fucking possible.' Sometimes they started a civil war for troll rights, and sometimes they just get a place, in Dave's name, and live there. Dave get's a signif, sometimes. He says he's just going to be a single pringle forever, but Karkat doesn't believe that. Every human finds somebody.

"Okay, so first we get the Hell out of Texas." Karkat starts.

"And go to Organ, where Egbert is." Dave decided. Egbert was Dave's best friend who has the same idea's as Dave going on the troll culture. Organ was also a progressive state, which means Karkat can go out, on his own.

"We get an apartment because fuck houses." Karkat grins threw this statement.

"Then we start a group, called Anti sexy troll." Dave nods. Karkat laughs, the name changes all the time. This one is currently his favorite.

"A bunch of humans become apart of this group." Karkat smiled. Both Dave and Karkat rambled on into the night about this.

It's New years eve. Dave has hidden himself in his room, away from Bro and all his too modest Porn Star friends. Karkat was also in this room and they were snuggling on the bed. He could hear the countdown from down stairs.

"Five." He counted

"Four." Karkat joined in. "Three, two, one." Dave smiled to Karkat.

"Happy new year Karkitten, we survived it another year." Dave chuckles out. Karkat blushes at the new nick name, biting his lip softly.

"Yeah we did." he grins through the awkward lip biting. His head rested against Dave's chest. He sighed. Another year, only a few more to go. They were going to get the hell out of here, and that makes Karkat very happy. He kissed his hand and pressed it against Dave's cheek, after a while. "Thanks for not being a duchey human." he looked at him.

"My pleasure." Dave practically purred out. That was a technical kiss to the cheek. He and Karkat knew that. It was Karkat's way of trying not to cross boundaries, but saying that he was comfortable with that. Dave ruffled the trolls hair.

April. Dave was cramming for a final he had the next day. It was around midnight and Karkat was practically asleep already. His eyes opened and shut at random intervals. Dave had fallen asleep on the desk.

The next day, afternoon. Dave slammed his door, after getting in an argument with Bro. Karkat looked up from an adventure book he was reading.

"Hey you okay?" Karkat questioned.

"Bro," was all Dave said. Karkat knew what that meant. He did something that he hasn't done before when getting that answer. He got up and wrapped his arms around Dave, resting his head on his shoulder. When they parted, Karkat looked up at the albino.

"So, how do you think you did on your Finals?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Dave shrugged.

"I think I did fairly well." He responded throwing his shades to his desk. He followed them getting on the computer and pestering John. Karkat went back to reading.

A few hours later, Dave logged off. He sat back on the bed next to the small troll, his head leaning against Karkat's shoulder. Karkat looked at the boy his hand ruffling his hair.

"You alright Dave?" Karkat asked. Dave nodded looking at the time. It was pretty late.

"I'm going to go sleep now okay?" He looked at Karkat. Karkat nodded and shifted off the bed turning off the light. He found his way back to the bed tripping over a few wires, and layed in the bed. His arm over Dave in a spooning position. With the lights off, karkat couldn't see Dave gleaming.

 **Hey look another chapter within a day! And it's the longest yet. I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**woah guys look at me uploading a new chapter. What has it been, like months? yeah it's been months. sorry about that the story is taking a turn for something that it wasn't going to be and writers block has taken over, well more like creative block for that matter, but here it is the new chapter. it's v short sorry, but hey I apoligise too much, cronus would not be pleased. Disclaimer I do not own homestuck never will, and if you reconise a few lines, yes I am quoting Hamilton. Actually to warn you guys this story is turning into a war story. A revolution you could say.**

There will be a revolution in this century.

Finally, they have been waiting years for this. Dave Strider is packing a black bag with a few clothes. Enough to get him threw a week only to have to wash them again. Karkat Vantas was doing the exact same thing. It was the middle of the night and Bro was having a party. A new years party. For them it was a relief. They've waited for so long and now, now they're leaving.

Karkat Vantas folded his clothes carefully placing a small black box at the bottom of it. This was Dave's collage money. He had taken it previously before the Party had started and was now sporting a black eye because of it. He didn't care though, he was off to change the world for the better and that is the best thing any one could do.

Dave looked up at Karkat and gave a grin. The last thing he needed to pack was his labtop and that was placed on top.

"Where are we going anyway Dave?" Karkat asked Dave closing his own bag and placing it on his back.

"New York." Dave answered quickly. Karkat nodded quickly. He put on his black beanie to cover his horns and started painting his face. He didn't need to do the arms nor the hands, for his coat and gloves will cover that up. He looked at Dave when he was finished with the make up.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No"

Karkat sighed. A grave feeling fell over him.

"Why New York?"

"They say you can become a new man there." Dave replied. Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, Rose offered us a place to stay. Rumor has it that there's a revolution in the planing. She says that it's just begining, being planned. There's nothing in the news, that it's just an idea, But she thinks that there will be a revolution in this century, whilst we're in our prime." he explains. "She says that they could use us, and besides my collage is there." He smiles. Karkat chuckles.

"You're going into law right?"

"Only way for me to get into the government, only way I can change anything. Especially in this capitalist hell." Dave sighs. "Well are you all packed?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go Karkat."

Karkat laughs softly. "Happy New year Dave."


	9. Chapter 9

And they were off. A new world a fame glamour and. . . pity. Disgusting really, and cold. really fucking cold. the lights only provided a dim blue light as Dave and Karkat sat there.

"This is fucking annoying" Karkat complained as the light flickered above him. His arms were crossed and he was leaning up against Dave trying to steal some warmth. Though this was not a very good source of warmth. Damn albino. However, on the other end Dave's side was quite warm. The other side was freezing though. He felt like a messed up tornado not knowing where to go. Dave sighed.

"This is fucking cold." Dave responded pulling his sweater closer to him. Karkat nodded in agreement, sighing some more. Finally a blond chick with purple eyes showed up. She was laughing to her self and Dave glared. "It's fucking cold" he shouted at her. "You forgot to mention it." Rose just rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help them up.

"Relativity yes. If I were to go to Texas I might complain that it's too hot. Now come on, you did not dress properly." she smirked. Dave discarded her hand and got up on his own. Karkat did as well grabbing the suit case.

They soon made it to roses estate and entered. It was covered in wizarding shit and there was at least 8 cats, probably more. They were shown to their rooms, choosing to share one, as they have for so many years. Karkat sighed sitting on the bed.

"We're here, not what I expected." Karkat sighed again. "Very cold."

"Yeah but we're going to change things and this is where it all starts." Dave plops onto the bed next to Karkat and yawns. "Maybe we should go to sleep, I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow." Karkat nodded.

And they did; asleep and sound. The next day, Karkat woke up before Dave and sat there patiently. Dave's arms have tighten themselves around the troll as if he were a stuffed animal. It would be great if he didn't have to pee so badly. He sighed, this could take ages for the human to get off of him. He bit his lip. Slowly he moved Dave's arms off of him. Luckily this didn't wake the blonde. Karkat left to find a bathroom.

"Oh, you're up." The blonde girl nodded. "Are you looking for something?" Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a bathroom, you seem to have a million rooms but none are a fucking bathroom." he sighed.

"It's on your left." she smiled. Karkat went into the room.

Dave woke up alone. He wasn't used to that, but it did happen. He slips his shades on and got dress. He frown, it's even cold in the buildings. His ripped jeans and tee shirts were not going to cut it. He wrapped himself in a blanket he found in the closet. He emerged from the room and made his way through the maze of halls into the living room. He found Karkat there drinking some tea. He also found many other trolls and humans in the room as well. Rose was speaking to the group in a sort of inspirational way. There was another troll, that looked quite like Karkat, nodding quickly and adding his two bits more often than what Rose seemed to like. Dave sat down next to Karkat.

"I never thought I would see him again." Karkat whispered and nodded at the red sweater guy. "He's one of the most annoying people I've ever met, but he can put you to sleep with his drawing on and on."

"Who is he?" Dave asked into Karkat's ear.

"He comes from my line, he's related to me. His name is Kankri. He has some great views but his delivery and constant want to talk is quite annoying." Karkat tells. Dave nodded as the red sweater guy started speaking again. He sat next to another troll who looked like he belonged to a gang in the 50's. This guy would sometimes grab Kankri's hand when he was about to say something. Usually the red sweater wouldn't say anything when the other would touch his hand. they usually just nodded to each other.

The meeting was soon over and it looked like everyone lived here. Red sweater and 50's sat together and spoke quietly. Rose was speaking to a very well dressed troll. It seems as if they were flirting. Dave and Karkat sat with each other as well. Other than that six every one else went back to their rooms. Rose came over to Dave and Karkat.

"How are you enjoying you're stay?" She asked.

"It's cold, but uh it's very chill here." Dave winked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So we have these meetings almost everyday, and yeah almost everyone who comes lives here." She chuckled.

"Oh great." Karkat mumbled sarcastically. This was going to be interesting.

 **Hey guys another chapter up woah. It's been a while, sorry. Hope you're still enjoying!**


End file.
